Rebelde sin Causa
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Matt vuelve luego de 5 años a Japón y Sora y Tai lo encuentran bastante cambiado..(digamos fiestas, chicas, alcohol, sexo etc. podrán descubrir a que se debe esto? Sorato y Sorato.. ah! y tambien Sorato.. :P (pesimo summary.. lo sé.. lo sé..)TERMINADO
1. Regresa un Amigo

Jaja.. en realidad queria hacer un Sorato one shot.. pero salio esto.. jeje.. sera..se aceptan (y ruegan) sugerencias de titulos! Please ; . ; jaja... bueno.. espero que les guste.. y sigo con la esperanza de que termino como Sorato.. no sé como.. pero haré lo que sea porque termine como Sorato! Por cierto.. no publicaré caps. Hasta dentro de 2 semanas más app. (me voy de vacaciones), pero eso no significa que no deban mandar reviews...

**Rebelde Sin Causa**

(Sora)

Tai y yo estábamos juntos sentados sobre una cama viendo una película de terror aunque no la recuerdo muy bien porque me la pasé con los ojos cerrados, a excepción de una parte, justo la más sangrienta (supongo). Grité casi dejando sordo a mi acompañante. Tai detuvo la película y me miró a su lado.

Sora.. estás bien? No creí que te asustaras tanto...-se le notaba preocupado.

es que.. iee.. no es nada.. es solo que.. pero.. es que.. Tai lo siento mucho!

no tienes que disculparte Sora..-es un chico bastante comprensivo después de todo.

pero no vas a poder terminar de ver la película..

no te preocupes.. la puedo ver otro día... lo que me preocupa eres tu.. segura que está todo bien?

hai.. todo está bien.. fue.. fue el momento...-yo seguía dispuesta a negar que me moría de miedo.

totalmente segura? Completamente?

ya.. Tai no exageres... te dije que fue solo el momento... mejor ve a tu casa si?.. es muy tarde..

Nos acercamos a la puerta del departamento y nos despedimos.

matta-ashita!

Ja-matta!

El castaño salió del edificio y se fue a su hogar. Mientras, la pobre pelirroja, o sea yo, quedó sola en su departamento muerta de miedo.

okaasan T.T porque tuviste una conferencia en Okinawa justo hoy...

Me devolví a mi habitación para tratar de dormir sin pensar en la película. A la mañana siguiente, camino a la escuela me encontré con un chico rubio que hace mucho no veía.

Matt-mi corazón latía a mil por hora de la emoción.

Sora? Cuanto tiempo-lo noté contento por nuestro encuentro.

lo mismo digo..cuando volviste?

em.. anoche...

ah si? Por qué no me llamaste? Con Tai estuvimos viendo una película...

nah.. estaba muy cansado..oye.. te ves pálida.. qué estuvieron haciendo anoche, eh?

nada raro.. bueno.. es que en realidad la película era de terror.. y.. después de eso no pude dormir...

así que la pequeña Sora Takenouchi le tiene miedo a las películas.. no sabía eso..

y no tenías por qué haberte enterado..

ya.. no seas así.. y como ha estado tu vida, eh, amiga? Cuantos novios ya?

por qué preguntas eso-yo.. completamente roja.

bueno.. si no me lo dices voluntariamente tengo que preguntar, no?

ya.. llegamos a la escuela...

un momento.. y Tai? Creí que se venían juntos...-se notaba que eso le confundía, pero claro, lo último que supo de nosotros antes de irse fue que Joe no había pasado un examen y que estaba vuelto loco estudiando para la repetición.. y de eso ya 5 años.

pues.. por un tiempo.. pero me harté de llegar tarde por su culpa.. así que me vengo sola..

pobre.. debe sentirse abandonado..

jaja.. y?

como que "y?" y si se nos deprime?

como es lo dudo bastante..

si.. a lo más se enoja.. pero deprimirse.. nunca..

Llegamos a la puerta del salón donde el rubio de despidió de la mi. Fui interrogada por bastantes chicas sobre el chico que me había acompañado. Les dije que era un amigo de la infancia y se fueron a murmurar cosas como las típicas huecas pensando ya en como conquistarlo. Caí en cuenta recién de lo guapo que se había puesto. Su mirada azul, antes fría, era ahora seductora y su sonrisa, la cual antes estaba bastante ausente, derretía a cualquier chica. Ya la mayoría estaba dentro de la sala murmurando cosas sobre el "chico nuevo" parado al lado de la puerta. Harto ya de escuchar tanto murmullos sobre él, Matt cerró la puerta.

Tai

Me vine corriendo desde mi casa hasta la escuela. Otra vez me había dormido! Mis pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo. Cuando llegué a la puerta, vi que estaba cerrada y que Matt estaba afuera con cara de aburrido esperando a que le abrieran, o eso creí.

qué! Llegué tarde! Y yo que me vine corriendo! T.T

aun estás a la hora Tai...

oh! Que bien Matt.. gracias por decirme n.n

Entré a la sala aliviado, me quedé parado procesando información durante unos segundos y luego me di media vuelta para preguntarle a mi amigo:

oye.. tu qué haces.. fuera de la sala?

pues yo esper..

un momento! Qué haces aquí!

Mi grito hizo eco en la sala y todo me quedaron mirando mientras apuntaba al Ishida. Recién había caído en cuenta de que yo lo suponía en Inglaterra y que no estaba allá, sino que en la puerta de mi salón esperando que llegara mi profesor. Me miró seriamente como solía hacerlo antes y luego se largó a reír. Una voz me sacó de mi shock.

bueno.. señor Yagami creo que debe irse a sentar.. señor Ishida, cierto-Matt asintió- pues bien.. pase adelante.. chicos.. a partir de este día tendremos, como habrán notado, un nuevo alumno.. su nombre es Ishida Yamato y estará con nosotros por el resto del año escolar..

por el resto del año escolar! No te quedarás más-salté alarmado y triste.

aps.. lo siento Tai.. pero es que en realidad debería quedarme solo este semestre... no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para poder quedarme todo el año.. –respondió arrepentido mi amigo.

ah.. parece que ya se conocen con el señor Yagami... pues.. aproveche y siéntese lo más lejos posible para que no conversen...

Matt comenzó a caminar entre los pupitres para llegar a uno bastante atrás (a mi me tienen adelante por mala conducta XD) y por suerte para él, cerca de Sora. Cuando pasó a mi lado, le murmuré con un toque de enojo:

baka...

cállate...

Cuando toda la clase se hubo calmado y los murmullos hubieron cesado, el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre lo que haríamos ese semestre y sobre las expectativas que tenía de su curso. Yo, como siempre, comencé a aburrirme a los pocos minutos (por no decir segundos) y me dediqué a mirar a una mosca. Más aburrido no podía estar. Cuando ya comenzaba a entrarme el sueño, sentí que algo chocaba contra mi cabeza. Bajé mi mirada y noté que era un papelito, seguramente lanzado por Matt. Me di media vuelta para saber que quería y me indicó que lo leyera.

"vamos al cine los tres esta tarde? Sora dice que se estrena una película buena."

qué es eso que tiene ahí señor Yagami-la voz del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre esa propuesta.

em.. un papel...

ah si? Y que dice?

nada.. es un papel... en blanco.. que cierto rubio me tiró a la cabeza...

así que usted dice que Ishida le tiró ese papel..? y qué pruebas tiene de que haya sido él?

pues.. cuando me di vuelta para ver quien me lo tiró él se estaba riendo...

y qué hacía usted dándose vuelta mientras yo daba las instrucciones para esta clase?

ah..

muy bien.. Yagami, Ishida.. salgan de mi salón de inmediato...

pero señor Higashi! Es solo...

no me interrumpa señorita Takenouchi o tendré que sacarla a ud. también de la clase.. y que de ahora en adelante quede claro que este año no toleraré estupideces en mi clase..

y el próximo año-preguntó el rubio desafiante.

tampoco... y me temo que por ese comentario deberá ir donde la directora.. seguro estará feliz de atenderlo.. tenía mejores expectativas de usted señor Ishida.. considerando sus notas...

em.. y donde está la directora..?

el señor Yagami se lo indicará.. si son tan buenos amigos seguro les encantará ir juntos...

Cuando salimos del salón, el profesor cerró la puerta tan fuerte que casi nos deja sordos.

ja! La hicimos buena.. vaya manera de empezar el año, no?

mi mamá me va a matar Matt.. todo por tu culpa..

vamos Tai! No te hagas problemas! Anda..-lo miré serio, cosa que no es normal en mi-vale.. es mi culpa.. lo siento.. yo le diré a tu mamá que es mi culpa y que lo siento mucho y que no volverá a suceder.. ya.. vamos donde la directora..

con tu actitud ya creía que te ibas a escapar y no ibas a ir..

que te pasa Tai? Por qué tan serio? Solo es el primer día! Ya habrá muchos más para estudiar y todo eso..

vamos..

Caminamos juntos por los pasillos absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Noté como se le iba a la mirada a Matt cada vez que veía a una chica mayor y bonita. No pude evitar pensar que Yamato había cambiado demasiado y que se estaba yendo por un mal camino. Cuando llegamos por fin a la oficina de la directora, la secretaria lo primero que dijo cuando nos vio fue:

kon-nichiwa Tai-kun.. qué hiciste esta vez? No esperaba verte tan pronto..

esta vez no fui yo.. es mi amigo..

hola.. Soy Matt..

mm.. no te había visto.. eres nuevo en esto de hacer travesuras o nuevo en la escuela?

nuevo en la escuela..

pues bien.. pasa.. la directora está desocupada..

ya te hiciste amigo de la secretaria-murmuró el rubio.

pues si..

je.. parece que hay muchos records que superar aquí..

de qué hablas Matt?

nada... te quedas acá supongo.. me mandaron a mi solo..

si.. claro.. te espero..

anda.. no es necesario.. seguro salgo de aquí ya para el receso.. no te preocupes..

Ishida entró por la puerta y saludó. Logré escuchar como se presentaba y le explicaba lo sucedido a la directora.

no es bueno espiar Tai-kun..

lo sé.. pero es que me preocupa..-dije sentándome en una silla de espera-él no era así antes..

Se escuchó una risa de mujer desde la oficina. Luego de una media hora, me cansé de esperar y me fui, tal como me había indicado mi amigo. Llegó la hora del receso donde me junté con Sora y le pregunté por la clase. Estuvimos conversando un rato y luego vimos a Matt con una sonrisa en la boca que nadie se la quitaba.

se libró del castigo.. seguro..

eso es bueno, no-me dijo Sora.

Avanzamos hacia él, pero un grupo de chicas se nos adelantó y comenzaron a invadirlo de preguntas, no dejándonos llegar hasta él.

Matt

Luego de salir de la oficina de la directora, me di cuenta de lo que había echo. Debía disculparme con Tai. Con esa perspectiva en la mente llegué al patio con una gran sonrisa y pensando en lo extraña que se había vuelto la conversación con la directora. Partimos hablando de un castigo y terminamos hablando sobre Tai y Sora. Supongo que la palabra Tai se relaciona con Castigo, para ella. Vi a mis dos amigos conversando y traté de llegar a ellos, pero un grupo de chicas se me acercó y por cortesía no pude hacer nada más que hablar con ellas. Miré de reojo a Sora que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y logré ver como se iban.

vienes de Inglaterra?

tus ojos son muy lindos..

si quieres que alguien te muestre la escuela no tengo problema..

yo también te puedo acompañar..

tienes con quien almorzar? No tengo problemas en hacerte compañía..

Las preguntas de esas mujeres me estaban volviendo loco. Que miedo vivir con alguna de ellas. Cuando ya alcanzaron el límite de mi paciencia, me di cuenta que ya estábamos sentados en unas bancas conversando. Ya sin remedio, me dediqué a responder todas las preguntas, rogando porque se terminara el receso. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, me di cuenta de que nos tocaba deporte.. mi clase "favorita".. por lo menos sería una buena oportunidad para disculparme con Tai por mi actitud tan idiota.

hola Tai.. oye yo quería pedirte perdón.. esta vez en serio..

y porqué me tienes que pedir perdón?

por mi actitud.. y porque por mi culpa te echaron de la clase..

ya.. no te preocupes.. ya está en el pasado..-me sonrió como era característico de él.

La clase pasó cuan aburridísima podía ser y no conforme con la respuesta de Taichi (creo que se llama cargo de conciencia), fui a hablar con el profesor Higashi, en el receso, para disculpar a mi amigo del alma. No me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero luego de un rato conversando logramos entendernos bien, decidimos que haríamos caso omiso a esta primera impresión y me hizo prometer que no molestaría más en su clase. También logré que perdonara a Tai. En el almuerzo conocí a mucha gente de mi generación, pero no pude pasarla ni con Tai ni con Sora porque Dios sabe donde se metieron. Al pensar en la idea de un romance secreto un ataque de celos se me vino encima, pero no le hice caso y seguí conversando con el resto. Quedamos de hacer una fiesta esa noche. Como mi padre se la pasaba trabajando, sería en mi casa. Esa noche.. pues.. en realidad no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió esa noche.. lo único que recuerdo es haber tomado mucho y que habían muchas chicas que querían hacer quien sabe que conmigo.. todas igual de borrachas que yo.. imaginen mi sorpresa al día siguiente al encontrarme en mi cama con otra chica que ni siquiera conocía (no era de mi curso), los dos sin ropa.

**Estorbos: **em.. bueno.. el proximo cap. se llamará: recuerdos borrosos de un fiesta.. o algo así.. mm.. ya se hacen la idea... la cosa es que van a salir los recuerdos de matt de esa fiesta.. de esa mañana.. y lo que causa la noticia en la escuela.. ja.. imposible que media escuela no se entere de algo como eso.. por cierto.. tienen como 17 años... ejem.. basta de adelantos... **reviews! Reviews! Y más reviews!**

HaRu 


	2. Consecuencias de la Borrachera

Je.. hola! llegue ayer de vuelta de vacaciones... pro taba cansada y me dio lata publicar este cap.. asi que lo hago hoy.. bueno.. em.. espero que les guste... no tengo mucho que decir... solo que creo que ta más corto...

Rebelde sin Causa

(Matt)

(...) Quedamos de hacer una fiesta esa noche. Como mi padre se la pasaba trabajando, sería en mi casa. Esa noche.. pues.. en realidad no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió esa noche... lo único que recuerdo es haber tomado mucho y que habían muchas chicas que querían hacer quien sabe que conmigo.. todas igual de borrachas que yo.. imaginen mi sorpresa al día siguiente al encontrarme en mi cama con otra chica que ni siquiera conocía (no era de mi curso), los dos sin ropa... me quedé callado, no quise despertarla.. a pesar de mi impresión no pude evitar pensar que borracho o no.. había echo una buena elección.. me levanté. Ya era tarde y debía ir a la escuela. Me vestí, me tomé una aspirina y la desperté. Por su cara pude deducir que estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Le ofrecí una aspirina, se la tomó y preferimos no hablar nunca de eso.. ya que ninguno de los dos sabía como habíamos terminado así. Luego de eso, la llevé a su casa (por suerte sus dos padres trabajaban desde temprano) y me fui a la escuela corriendo, ya había perdido la primera hora.

(Sora)

Estaba preocupada por Matt. Ya era la segunda hora y aun no había llegado a clases. Pero al escuchar a unas chicas comentar que se habían acostado con él en la fiesta de la noche anterior, me hirvió la sangre y les dije de mala forma que se callaran. Después de unos 10 minutos, llegó el rubio corriendo. Con Tai intercambiamos miradas sombrías, él también había escuchado algo sobre la fiesta. Matt pidió permiso para entrar, se disculpó con la profesora y luego le dijo una excusa bastante barata a mi parecer, pero la profesora se la creyó y lo dejó pasar. Se notaba que había corrido mucho, venía muy agitado, cosa que las otras chicas también notaron y comentaron que se veía bien así. No lo puedo negar, yo también lo creía, pero me molestó que les diera con eso. Ya en el recreo, me dirigí sin decirle nada a Ishida a otro lugar. De paso lo noté preocupado por mi, así que me siguió. Cuando logró alcanzarme, no tuve otra opción que hablar con él.

-Sora.. qué te pasa?

-nada..

-pero por qué me evitas-se notaba que él no entendía nada.

-no te estoy evitando.. solo.. no te escuché...

-seguro que no.. vamos! Habla! Se que te pasa algo.. quizás me haya ido por 5 años, pero aun recuerdo el comportamiento de cada miembro de nuestro grupo..

-nuestro grupo?

-pues si.. de los digielegidos...

-por si no te has dado cuenta.. la gente cambia en 5 años.. eso es mucho tiempo... tu deberías saberlo más que nadie...

-oh.. te enteraste... mira Sora yo..

-enterarme! Enterarme! Hay como 5 chicas diciendo lo bien que la pasaron anoche contigo... en la cama!

-qué? Como 5?

-si! Aunque claro.. me gustaría saber cual de ellas dice la verdad.. no creo que serías capaz de acostarte con 5 chicas no?

-mira Sora yo... en realidad...

-qué! Con las 5!

-no! No es eso.. es decir.. quizás..

-quizás! Cómo que quizás!

-pues.. es que no lo recuerdo... tomamos mucho y.. estaba.. estaba..

-borracho! Por qué no me sorprende!

-Sora.. cálmate por favor..

-qué me calme! Matt! Hace 5 años que no nos veíamos y tu lo primero que haces es irte a una fiesta, acostarte con 5 chicas y ni siquiera te dignas a hablar con el resto del grupo que está feliz de que hayas venido! Qué hay de T.K. eh!

-pero.. yo... yo los iba a llamar.. y además.. ahora no podemos hacer mucho con las clases...

-por supuesto que no! Estás muy ocupado con todas las chicas que babosean por ti! Y tu sin siquiera conocerlas te las llevas a tu cama!

-Sora...!

(Tai)

Vi como Sora salía en el receso sin hacer caso a nadie. Matt fue tras ella, así que decidí seguirlos. Como no los encontré, me puse a pasear un rato, pero luego de unos minutos de resignación, escuché unos gritos de mi amiga pelirroja. Me acerqué a ellos y escuché como Sora le gritaba al rubio algo de que él se había ido y que no se había contactado con el resto. También algo de que se llevaba a las chicas a su cama. Se veía muy enojada y una cosa en mi cabeza me dijo que estaba herida, ya que bien yo sabía que antes de que se fuera mi amigo, ella estaba decida a declarársele. Cuando la chica se fue corriendo, vi la cara de decepción de Matt. Conociéndolo, se estaría echando la culpa y no le volvería hablar a Sora en buen tiempo, luego de disculparse. Decidí acercarme par ayudarlo a no apartarse de Sora, pero antes de llegar a él, otro chico ya estaba hablándole. Como lo vio con la mirada perdida, le preguntó si estaba bien, y de inmediato Yamato volvió a sonreír, aunque noté que era de una forma bastante falsa. Yo lo conocía mucho mejor que ese otro tipo, y me di cuenta de inmediato que Matt solo fingía estar bien. El otro chico, conforme con esa sonrisa, siguió hablando sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-si.. eso estuvo bien... oye... no quieren hacer otra hoy? Creo.. creo que necesito distraerme un poco...

-claro.. tu casa está libre?

-seguro.. mi papá trabaja hoy también..

-genial! Iré a avisarle al resto! Te veo en clases!

El chico se fue corriendo para hablarle al resto, mientras que Ishida se quedó parado ahí sin decir ni una palabra. Su rostro había vuelto a mostrarse frío y serio. No supe qué decir. Estaba molesto por el echo de que se pierda entre las fiestas en vez de hablar conmigo, pero sabía que Matt jamás me diría voluntariamente lo que sentía, siempre habría que obligarlo y se evadiría con cualquier cosa se le viniera a la mente. Entre mis pensamientos, noté como se acercaba a mi y su voz me sorprendió.

(Matt)

-Tai? Qué haces aquí?

-yo.. pues.. estaba pasando..

-si claro.. Tai.. te conozco... no es como Sora dice.. no todas las personas cambian en 5 años...

-está bien... te vi seguir a Sora y me preocupé.. los estuve buscando y hace poco los encontré... vi como ella te gritaba y luego se fue... también escuché lo de la fiesta... al principio creí que necesitarías de mi ayuda pero me di cuenta de que tienes tu propia forma de subirte el ánimo..

-qué! De qué..! pero..!

-olvídalo... quizás yo y Sora no hemos cambiado.. pero tu lo has hecho.. ya no eres el mismo Matt de antes.. ya no eres el Matt que era mi mejor amigo...

-Tai!

Vi como mi amigo se iba corriendo, pero mis piernas no me respondían como para correr tras él. No sabía que hacer. Lo que me había dicho no me ayudó mucho para superar lo de Sora, pero me dije a mi mismo que debía olvidar el incidente, y que al día siguiente ya podría arreglar todo, con mis dos mejores amigos. Sin decir nada a nadie, cuando ya había salido de mi estado de shock, volví tranquilamente a clases con esa idea en mi mente. Unas cuantas chicas se me acercaron hablándome de las cosas que habíamos hecho la noche anterior (cosa que no me agradó mucho) y pues.. creo que soy un imbécil... pues que más da. Esa tarde llamé a T.K. para hablarle sobre lo que había hecho en estos 5 años y viceversa. Nos juntamos en una café y conversamos, pero no le comenté nada de Tai y Sora, aparte de que estabamos en el mismo curso. Ya cuando se hizo más tarde lo acompañé a su casa (por costumbre y porque para mi seguía siendo el mismo niño chico de siempre, aunque no lo demostrara.) pasé la fiesta de esa noche con ánimos, por la pequeña esperanza que tenía de que me perdonaran Tai y Sora, pero preferí no pensar en la gran posibilidad de que no lo hicieran, cosa que resultó ser un gran error, ya que eso sucedió.

**Estorbos: **pues.. que puedo decir.. manden **reviews! **Es que en realidad... pues... no quise poner los recuerdos de Matt... porque él mismo dijo que no recordaba nada... y entonces sería tonto.. pero como sea... espero que les haya gustado y que lean la continuación!

**HaRu**


	3. Sufrimiento

Je.. hola! gracias x los reviews que en el otro cap. no agradecí.. (creo) y también por los que llegaron tan rápido.. no tenía planeado publicar la continuación tan rápido.. pero leí los reviews y me dio desesperación por decirles... POR SUPUESTO QUE ES UN SORATO! (no en mala onda claro :P) jeje.. bueno.. ya.. calma.. n.n no haré sufrir más a Sora... ahora Matt sufrirá Muahahahaha (risa diabólicamente estupida) mejor lean... em.. lo que parte no tiene mucho que ver.. pero.. se me ocurrió..

**Rebelde sin Causa**

(T.K.)

Estaba feliz de que mi hermano me llamara. Me contó que había llegado hace como 2 días y que no me había podido llamarme antes por todo el enredo de entrar a una nueva escuela. Noté que volvía a ser algo frío, pero no le di importancia y pensé que eso se podía deber a la falta de contacto con sus amigos del digimundo y con su digimon mismo. Nos juntamos en un café y le comencé a contar sobre lo que había hecho en esos 5 años sin verlo. Lo primero que me dijo fue que había crecido mucho (complejo de hermano mayor ) y yo le respondí que él también. Le comencé a contar que estaba saliendo con Kari, que me había metido al equipo de basquetbol pero que no me había gustado en competencia, solo como hobbie así que me salí. También le hablé de que mamá se había vuelto loca trabajando en la navidad pasada y que ella estaría muy feliz de verlo. Pero hice un alto al notar que su mirada se volvía algo sombría.

-Matt? Qué te pasa?

-qué? Yo? No! Estoy bien! Es decir.. no me pasa nada... em..

Lo miré incrédulo con la misma expresión que él miraba a Tai cada vez que este proponía algo estúpido.

-pues.. bien.. verás.. sabes que mamá y yo.. no nos llevamos bien por decirlo de alguna forma...

-y..?

-bueno.. pues.. dudo mucho que ella quiera verme..

-no será que tu no la quieres ver?

-bueno.. no.. no es eso... quiero decir... olvídalo! No importa...

-como que no importa! Es tu mamá

-ya.. ya... hablemos de otra cosa..

Seguimos conversando aunque ya no con tanto ánimo. Pasó la hora y cuando se hizo tarde, me acompañó a casa, por costumbre, me dijo. Cuando se fue lo noté algo deprimido, pero no quise meterme en sus asuntos, ya que en toda la tarde no me habló mucho de él y eso significaba que tenía problemas. Siempre ha sido así.

(Sora)

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo estúpido que se había vuelto Matt. Lo odiaba. O en realidad hacía todo lo posible por odiarlo. Pero no lo logré. Me era imposible odiarlo. Pasé toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad de que todo este enredo se solucionaría y que al día siguiente me encontraría con el mismo Yamato del que me había enamorado, pero sabía que no sería así. A la mañana siguiente, no encontré a Ishida en el camino. Pensé con todas mis fuerzas que ya debía estar en la escuela y para mi asombro así fue. No había nadie más en el salón, así que me quedé en la puerta mirando y rogando porque no me notara. Su mirada era muy seria y fría. Algo me dijo que eso significaba que estaba herido. Estaba callado y su mayor movimiento era pestañear. Miraba fijo un punto, pero parecía perdido. Eso me recordó las muchas veces que lo vi en el digimundo de esa forma, aunque normalmente estaba Gabumon a su lado mirándolo preocupado. Esta vez no estaba Gabumon, estaba solo. Quizás eso era. Él estaba solo. No tenía a nadie que lo acompañara. Se sentía solo y trató de dejar de hacerlo yendo a esa fiesta, y yo no le ayudé para nada gritándole y enojándome con él. Todo comenzaba a tomar sentido, pero Tai pasó sin verme y se sentó a su lado.

(Tai)

Ese día me levanté temprano. Estaba dispuesto a solucionar las cosas con Matt. Fui a la escuela y llegué al salón. Pasé al lado de Sora que estaba en la puerta (al principio no la noté) y me senté al lado del imbécil.

-cómo estuvo la fiesta anoche?

-ah? Qué-estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero esa respuesta me puso de peor humor.

-que cómo estuvo la fiesta..

El rubio me miró con cara de no comprender y me acabó quitando la paciencia que tengo (no es mucha pero igual n.nU).

-mira Matt.. ya es mucho que te hayas alejado de tus amigos.. pero ahora el hacerte el ingenuo las deja peor..

-pero.. en serio.. lo siento.. no te estab..

-déjalo así...

Me paré y allí recién noté a Sora. Nos veía callada desde la puerta. Sin decir nada me cambié de asiento y esperé a que llegara el resto junto con la profesora. Cuando llegaron, un grupo de chicas se abalanzó sobre Ishida para comentarle sobre la fiesta de anoche, pero a este lo noté ausente. Quizás tenía un problema y yo no lo ayudaba mucho... esa idea me causó algo de cargo de conciencia, en especial cuando Yamato se paró y pasó al lado de la profesora sin decirle nada y se fue.

-Ishida! Regresa-gritó ella.

-señorita.. sucede que acaba de recibir un llamado urgente de su hermano..

Me asombró tanto como al resto la mentira que dijo Sora. Todos la quedaron mirando pero nadie puso objeción. No era común de mi amiga que mintiera, pero creo que Matt le importa demasiado. Volviendo a Matt, no regresó por el resto de las clases. Pasaron varios días y Yamato volvió a la escuela. Ya ni nos miraba. Podía ver a la perfección que a Sora eso le dolía, pero cuando se lo preguntaba lo negaba, al igual que el miedo que le dio la película la noche antes de entrar a la escuela y encontrarnos con esta pesadilla. Los días pasaron e inconscientemente me volví hostil con Ishida. Me molestaba que hiriera todo el tiempo a mi mejor amiga, sin contar que su actitud también me hería a mi. Al mes, noté como su mirada se volvía fría cada vez que me miraba a Sora o a mi. Hice todo lo posible por alejar a Sora del rubio, pero por mucho que lo intentaba ella no era capaz de olvidarlo.

(Matt)

Es algo innato en mi. Si algo o alguien me hiere, le tomo distancia y comienzo a mirarlo fríamente. Maldito sea. Me encantaría tener el valor de Tai y enfrentar mis problemas. Pero no. No soy así. Y es algo que siempre he admirado de él. Cuando ya había pasado un mes, seguían hiriéndome. No podía evitarlo. De alguna forma quería volver con ellos y recuperar su confianza, pero a la vez no quería sufrir más. Maldito sea mi orgullo. No fui capaz de contarles todo lo que había pasado lejos de ellos. No fui capaz de contarles todo eso que me molestaba allá en Inglaterra, ni decirle a Sora cuanto me gustaba, y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer. Sabía que eso era lo único que me podía acercar a ellos, algo en mi interior me decía que debía hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Pensaba que ellos ya no estarían interesados en saber de mi, en especial por la forma en que me miraba Tai. Seguí asistiendo a fiestas, bebiendo y acostándome con chicas que ni conocía, todo para olvidar lo que me reprimía el corazón. Una tarde, cuando ya no soporté más, me fui a caminar a un parque. Estaba comenzando el otoño, y aunque estaba nevando, me quedé ahí sentado mirando al vacío. Recordé lo que había acontecido durante las últimas semanas. Sin darme cuenta, unas traicioneras lágrimas que había logrado contener durantes todas esas semanas, durante todos estos años, comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Bajé la mirada como era habitual en mi hace 6 años en el digimundo y lloré. Lloré como hace mucho quería hacerlo y no hice. Lloré por haber reprimido tanto dolor en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo. Estaba escondido entre muchos árboles y estaba nevando, así que dudaba que alguien me encontrara. Error. Había alguien que tenía la misma idea que yo. Alguien que también estaba herido y que le gustaba la nieve. Su voz me sorprendió, tanto como a ella le sorprendió encontrarme en ese estado. Sentado bajo un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y definitivamente llorando.

-Matt?

Sentí como la mirada de la pelirroja se posaba en mi.. y no lo soporté. Huí. Me fui corriendo.

-Matt!

**Estorbos: **lo sé.. está más corto que el otro.. pero bueno... ya se me secó el cerebro y tenía que terminarlo ahí para el prox. Cap.. mm.. bueno.. espero que les guste ver (leer) a Matt sufriendo.. bueno. .a mi me gusta.. porque al final todo se arregla y termina junto con Sora felices de la vida.. y.. bueno.. Tai... no sería mala idea si me dicen si lo dejo con pareja o no... ejem.. ok.. lo más importante.. **reviews!** Jeje.. bueno.. bye!

HaRu


	4. Por Qué?

Muahaha... me odiarán por el final de este cap.. pero bueno.. vuelvo a agradecer los reviews n.n y también me gusta que odien a Matt.. y luego lo compadezcan.. y luego piensen que es un imbécil por no decirle la verdad a Sora.. pero bueno... ya saben que estoy loca así que... mejor lean.. aps.. creo que este cap esta mas largo que el ultimo...

**Rebelde sin Causa**

(Sora)

Estaba nevando. A mi me encanta la nieve. Como estaba algo deprimida, por todo el asunto de Matt, salí a dar una vuelta al parque frente a mi departamento. Caminé entre los árboles. Me pareció ser la única persona que se quedaba allí. Todos se escapaban de la nieve corriendo a sus agradables hogares. Pero me equivoqué. Anduve un buen rato, meditando sobre mis sentimientos hacia cierto rubio que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Recordé lo serio que se veía cada vez que estaba sin alguno de sus amigos. Quería creer que mi teoría de que se sentía solo era correcta, y quería comprobarla, pero no me atrevía. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él, me miraba de forma distante y fría. También recordé que las últimas semanas Tai había estado evitando que yo pensara en Ishida, él conocía mis sentimientos hacia Yamato. Bueno, la cosa es que mientras caminaba absorta en mis pensamientos, escuché unos sollozos. Me recordaron cuando veía a T.K. llorar en el digimundo tratando de no llamar la atención. Sabiendo que era imposible que fuera Takaishi ya que había cambiado mucho, seguí el sonido de el llanto. Me metí entre unos arbustos y casi se me para el corazón al ver un rubio con la cabeza gacha llorando. Era Matt. Jamás me imaginé encontrarlo en esa situación. Me quedé paralizada por unos segundos. No sabía qué hacer. Quería sentarme a su lado y pedirle que se calmara, pedirle que me contara todo y decirle que juntos encontraríamos una solución, pero también recordé su actitud. Su actitud tan molesta que lo hacía evitarnos a Tai y a mi.

-Matt?

Mi voz lo sobresaltó. No me miró, pero pude notar que no sabía qué hacer. Intenté acercarme a él, pero antes de lograrlo él se fue corriendo.

-Matt!

Corrí tras él. Corrí como a los 11 años cuando estaba en el club de fútbol y quería alcanzar a Tai para asistirlo contra el arquero. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como cuando estaba en el club de tenis y si no le pegaba a la pelota perdía. Corrí por todo el parque, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Pero no lo logré. Se metió quien sabe donde y no lo encontré más. Un ataque de desesperación se me vino encima. Seguí corriendo, pero con rumbo a casa de Tai. Tenía una sola idea fija en la mente: él me ayudaría a encontrar a mi amor perdido. Cuando llegué a su puerta, toqué el timbre exasperada. Cuando al fin me abrió, lo vi con cara de aburrido que me hizo dudar de su ayuda.

(Tai)

Estaba viendo televisión. Kari tenía una cita con T.K. y me puso de mal humor. No porque ella saldría con un chico, sino porque ESE chico, era el hermano menor de mi ex mejor amigo que era todo un desastre. Mi mamá estaba cocinando sus recetas raras como era habitual en ella, y mi papá le estaba ayudando. Tocaron el timbre desesperadamente.

-Taichi hijo.. puedes abrir tu la puerta?

-ya voy...

De mala gana me levanté del sillón y con la cara larga fui a abrir. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Sora en mi puerta tan agitada como si hubiera corrido miles de millas. Entre jadeos intentó decirme lo que sucedía pero no le entendí nada. (típico) Cuando ya se hubo calmado, me contó que había encontrado a Matt en el parque...

-llorando-le pregunté asustado.

Si Matt había llegado a ese extremo debía tratarse de algo muy grave.

-si.. lo seguí.. pero no lo logré encontrar.. Tai.. ayúdame a buscarlo... me dejó preocupada..

-si.. vamos..

Salí por la puerta y caí en cuenta que no podía llegar e irme.

-mamá Voy a salir!

-a dónde vas?

-no sé.. a dar una vuelta por ahí..

-Tai.. está nevando... y no pienso permitir que vayas a espiar a tu hermana...

-no voy a eso! Es algo urgente!

-está bien.. pero vuelve temprano.. habrá pastel de arvejas y jugo de lechuga para la cena..

Con cara de asco cerré la puerta y me dirigí a Sora.

-tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar-me cuestionó mi amiga pelirroja.

-debe seguir en el parque.. seguro no volvió a su casa porque su papá puede estar ahí y lo puede interrogar.. Matt no es el tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos a todo el mundo.. eso lo sabemos bien..

Asentimos y fuimos juntos al parque. Revisamos cada uno de los posibles escondites. Luego de mucho buscar y congelarnos por el frío, nos sentamos bajo un árbol. No pude evitar sonreír al llegar un recuerdo a mi mente.

-esto me recuerda a las veces en el digimundo que Matt se alejaba de nosotros y nos tocaba buscarlo.. el muy imbécil siempre aparecía después de un rato preguntándonos por qué armábamos tanto escándalo..

-tu siempre te subías a los árboles para tener mejor vista...-cuando Sora dijo esto, caímos en cuenta de donde estaba ese baka rubio.

Reanudamos nuestra búsqueda y por fin lo encontramos. Estaba sobre uno de los árboles más grandes del parque, mirando el cielo con esa cara que solo él pone y que me saca de quicio al instante. Con esa cara que dice "qué tanto me miras imbécil.. que no ves que estoy reflexionando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo?" (traducción (ya que los parámetros de Tai no sirven mucho): serio, con la mirada perdida yreflexionando). Ya no sollozaba ni nada, pero cuando me acerqué, noté que sus ojos estaban aún algo rojos, a causa de haber llorado. Me miró con los mismos ojos fríos que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez yo no me retracté. Sabía que Sora estaba bajo el árbol esperando a que le dijera algo al rubio, así que le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-por qué estabas llorando?

(Matt)

Llevaba un buen rato ahí pensando. Quizás debía haberle dicho la verdad.. o no? Me volví a concentrar en un punto fijo y a lo lejos escuché como dos personas buscaban algo. No hice caso y seguí en lo mío. Después de un rato sentí como alguien se subía al árbol y descubrí que era Tai.

-por qué estabas llorando?

Esa pregunta me chocó. Cómo había sabido él...? miré hacia abajo y vi a Sora con cara de preocupada. No me sentí capaz de responder. Si no les había contado lo que me dolía en todo este tiempo, era porque no quería hacerlo, no?. No es cierto. No me atrevía a decírselos. No me atrevía a contarles lo bajo que había caído por su ausencia. Miré a Tai a los ojos que buscaban una respuesta en los míos. Él había sido mi mejor amigos desde los 11 años. Sora también. Entonces.. por qué no podía contarles? Por qué insistía en guardarme el secreto para mi y prefería seguir sufriendo antes que perder por completo su amistad? Si bien era cierto que ya lo había hecho, no podía evitar sentir angustia.

-responde!

El grito de Yagami me sobresaltó, al igual que lo había hecho la voz de la pelirroja hace una media hora. Unos cuantos pájaros volaron desde un árbol cercano mientras yo saltaba del árbol. Takenouchi se me quedó mirando, como implorándome que les dijera la verdad, pero no le hice caso. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Escuché con Taichi repetía mi acción de hace unos segundos y se acercaba a mi con paso decidido. Me hizo darme media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él. Sabía lo que me esperaba, pero no dudé en darme vuelta. Me lo merecía. Luego de unos segundos, caí al piso.

-maldito Ishida! Te mereces ese golpe y muchos más!

Su cara de rabia mezclada con dolor me hizo sentir algo de miedo. Un miedo que por mucho me oprimiera, no demostraría. Me paré desafiante, pero las palabras que salieron de mi boca no eran las que él esperaba. Seguro esperaba que le respondiera el golpe.

-pues dale.. estoy listo.. pégame cuantas veces quieras..

Se quedó pasmado. Sora se acercó a nosotros y con un susurro me puso los pelos de puntas.

-Matt... por favor.. queremos saber lo que te sucede.. estamos preocupados..

No esperaba que luego de todo me dijera algo así. Supongo que por eso me enamoré de esa pelirroja. Porque a pesar de todo ella comprende a la perfección a las personas, y es capaz de perdonar.. de perdonarme. Tragué saliva nervioso. Desde hace mucho que yo adoraba a esa chica, inclusive estuve a punto de declararme, pero todo se arruinó cuando mi padre me avisó que viajaríamos a Inglaterra por un año o quizás más. Lo peor fue que el mismo día que me había decidido a decírselo, papá me contó sobre el viaje. Fue un gran golpe, y cuando al fin nos juntamos, ya había perdido todas las ganas de hablarle sobre lo que sentía. Grave error. Ahora lo pienso y me arrepiento. Miré a Sora a los ojos. Su mirada triste y suplicante me hizo olvidar todo el dolor y la vergüenza y hablé. Les conté todo lo sucedido.

**Estorbos: **je.. sé que no debí dejarlo hasta ahí.. pero primero tengo que pensar en todo lo que le pasó a Matt en Inglaterra n.nU muy importante, no? la cosa es que haré todo lo posible por pensar rápido y publicar el siguiente cap pronto.. contando que he publicado todo muy seguido.. espero que así sea.. mataré mis neuronas pensando.. pero por mientras pueden mandar **reviews** y no me opongo a que me den ideas... pero lo de **reviews** es más importante porque no garantizo ocupar las ideas... jeje.. espero que les haya gustado!

**HaRu**


	5. Recuerdos

Je... este tambien esta algo corto.. y no me aleguen por lo que le paso a Matt.. en realidad no se me ocurría nada... y tp me aleguen por donde lo deje.. pero mis neuronas insisten en pensar en otro fic que toy escribiendo (q ni sikiera e publicado y ni sikiera es de digimon! u.u) bueno.. espreo que les guste como va.. y Alexeigirl... soy buena escritora por ser mala? O.o nah.. no te preocupes.. si entendí.. solo que eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando leí tu review... gracias por el cumplido!

**Rebelde sin Causa**

(Matt)

-bueno.. primero que nada tengo que decirles... que estoy solo..

Tai y Sora me miraron sin entender.

-me vine solo de Inglaterra.. papá sigue allá..

Mis palabras no eran para ellos lo mismo que era para mi. A cada sílaba que pronunciaba sentía que un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón se desprendía.

-digamos que estaba harto de todo.. y él insistía en quedarse.. así que me vine solo... bueno.. lo que les iba a decir..

Yo trataba de aparentar calma, pero en mi interior se formó una nube de confusión, de confusión por tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Me dolía recordar todo lo que pasé, me agradaba el poder expresarme al fin, me avergonzaba lo que les diría, estaba feliz porque ellos se preocupaban por mi, etc.

-cuando llegué allá.. todo estaba bien... extrañamente hice rápido nuevos amigos.. me contactaba con ustedes y todo iba bien... comenzaron a pasar los meses y empecé a perder el contacto con ustedes.. asumí eso pronto ya que todos estábamos muy ocupados con los exámenes y eso.. una tarde mis amigos me invitaron a un lugar al que llamaban "refuge".. me pareció extraño pero acepté.. una vez allá... me di cuenta que era un refugio para esconderse de la policía.. para esconderse y traficar y consumir drogas... por supuesto que no me gustó para nada y me fui.. mis "amigos" se enojaron conmigo y me dejaron a un lado.. pero una semana después.. me los encontré en una calle luego de la escuela.. me dijeron cosas como que era un traicionero.. y que les había contado a sus padres.. yo no había hecho nada.. por eso estaba tranquilo.. pero ellos no me creyeron y... digamos que aun me duelen los golpes de esa tarde..

Sora puso una expresión de miedo, mientras que Tai simplemente apretó los puños. No estaba seguro si debía contarles el resto. El valor que hace poco me había inundado se esfumó nuevamente, como en las contadas ocasiones que intenté hablar de esto anteriormente. Me quedé callado sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que Tai me sobresaltó por segunda vez en ese día.

-y qué más? Tu no te pondrías así por algo como eso...

-no..-sonreí de forma triste- cuando ya me dejaron en paz... pues.. no encontré otra que irme a casa... me dolía todo y sangraba mucho.. pero llegué... no creí que hubiera nadie.. ya saben que a mi papá le encanta su trabajo... pero si había alguien... mi padre y mi profesor estaban hablando.. al principio me asombró eso.. pero no les hice caso y me fui al baño... me vieron pasar y me miraron de manera distante... luego de curarme las heridas.. mi papá apareció en el baño y... dijo que teníamos que hablar... no tenía mucho que decir.. claro.. mis heridas eran evidentes.. pero no estaba dispuesto a decir que era lo que había pasado... la cosa es que me hizo sentar junto al profesor y empezaron a preguntarme cosas sobre droga.. y si yo era drogadicto.. y puras cosas parecidas... luego me explicaron que los padres me habían echado la culpa a mi.. de que yo había metido en la droga a sus hijos.. y claro.. nadie me creía que no había sido así.. ni siquiera mi padre.. eso me dolió bastante...

-y qué pasó después?

No quería responder la pregunta de Sora, así que decidí hacer un resumen de todo.

-pues.. lo que era obvio que pasara... me echaron la culpa.. en la escuela todos me trataban mal.. mis "amigos" no me hablaron más.. y eso.. ah! claro.. y mi papá se enojó y tampoco me habla mucho..

-eso es todo?

Asentí. La mirada de Tai me hizo entender que no me creía. Realmente ese Yagami había madurado en ese tiempo sin verlo. Seguía siendo despistado pero solo para las cosas que podía serlo, ya que para cosas verdaderamente importantes no se le escapaba ni un detalle.

-con el paso de los meses comencé a pelearme con mi papá.. nos gritábamos todo el rato.. y bueno.. y bueno.. eso..

Me volvieron a mirar sin creerme. Y tenían razón. Aun había más. Pero ya no era cosa de que me creyeran o no. era cosa de que no quería contarles. Me dijeran lo que me dijeran. Eso era en realidad lo que más me dolía, más aun que el recuerdo de la mirada de decepción de mi padre o del dolor que sentí cuando mis supuestos amigos me acusaron de traicionarlos. Si bien no me gustaba eso de la droga.. eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía, y no iba a delatarlos por eso. Decidí saltarme ese detalle que me cambió la vida y contarles lo siguiente. Sabía que si no les contaba el "detalle" no comprenderían lo que seguía, pero haría lo que sea por no decírselos.

-como pueden suponer.. me deprimí mucho con todo lo que había pasado.. me estaba hundiendo en mi mismo nuevamente y no los tenía ni a ustedes ni a Gabumon para ayudarme.. y.. elegí el camino fácil.. elegí olvidar todo..

Ante la mirada de susto de Sora y Tai me di cuenta que estaba describiendo el suicidio. Sonreí para calmarlos y luego continué:

-no.. no intenté suicidarme.. fue.. algo parecido..

La sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

-al igual que los otros.. comencé a consumir.. drogas.. estaba aburrido de todo.. y era la mejor forma para olvidarlo.. después de un tiempo.. no sé como.. pero me di cuenta que me estaba destruyendo a mi mismo con eso.. así que pensando en lo que diría Gabumon al verme así.. me di ánimos para salir del vicio.. cuando lo logré.. volví a caer en un hoyo de depresión.. me decidí seguir adelante.. no sé por qué.. quizás tenía la esperanza de volver a Japón con ustedes... o la monotonía de mi vida me obligó a hacerlo... y bueno.. aquí estoy.. quería empezar de otra forma mi vida acá.. por eso mi actitud tan rara al principio.. y después las fiestas y todo.. bueno.. encontré que era un medio más seguro para olvidar todo el enredo..

Sora se paró a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-por qué no nos habías dicho todo esto antes?

-por qué será.. tenía miedo de que.. de que me odiaran por lo de las drogas y eso.. además que.. hace mucho que no los veía.. quería que todo estuviera bien.. no valía la pena opacar el reencuentro..

Para mi asombro Tai me sonrió de forma tranquilizante. Sora también. No pude evitar sonreírles también pensando que mis temores habían pasado casi por completo. Aun debía contarles lo de mi mam�, pero no quería. Pensé en dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-hey! no quieren venir a comer a mi casa? Mamá dijo que había preparado pastel de arvejas...n.nU

-em.. creo que no Tai.. gracias...-respondió Sora ante el cambio repentino de tema impuesto por Taichi para animarnos un poco.

-yo paso.. gracias amigo..

-claro.. me mandan a mi solo a comer las porquerías de mi mamá...

Nos reímos. Definitivamente todo estaba mejorando. Nos despedimos y me asombré al enterarme que Sora se había cambiado de casa. Ahora no vivía en el edificio de Tai, sino que en frente del parque, pero al otro lado del parque, que por cierto no era muy chico. Nos separamos. Decidí acompañar a Sora para conversar un rato con ella. Pensé en lo linda que estaba. Pensé en lo que había estado a punto de decirle antes de irme. Y que no le dije. En realidad esa era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro. Ella también se veía pensativa, como si estuviera en mi mismo dilema.

(Sora)

Matt se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme. Tai se fue y nos quedamos solos caminando por el parque. Me gustaba estar ahí. Ya prácticamente se nos había olvidado que estaba nevando. Se formó silencio entre los dos. Se podía oír perfectamente el caer de los copos de nieve. De pronto caí en cuenta del frío que sentía. Parece que el rubio también ya que me ofreció su chaqueta. No tuve otra que aceptarla. Me la puse y apresuré el paso. No iba a permitir que por no enfermarme yo, se enfermara Matt. No cuando volvíamos a llevarnos bien. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sentía como en esas historias que se publican en internet en donde un chico le confiesa su amor a una chica. Desde el fondo deseé que así fuera. Todo lo sucedido me había echo querer a Matt más aun de lo que lo quería antes. Quizás fuera el momento perfecto para hablarle, pero antes de poder decir nada Ishida se detuvo en seco.

-sucede algo Matt?

Me miró de forma seria y decidida. Yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Quizás había algo más que contar que no se atrevía y ahora estaba seguro de hacerlo, o quizás.. no. La idea de que yo le gustara me pareció absurda.

-Sora.. tengo algo que decirte..

**Estorbos: **je.. no pude evitar poner lo de las historias que se publican en internet.. iba al momento.. n.n tambien siento repetir eso de las drogas.. pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente como problema para Matt... además.. eso es algo serio.. así que el fic tiene un anuncio moral.. la droga es mala! Em.. bueno.. aparte.. como se habrán dado cuenta Matt no ha contado todo.. y bueno.. existe el pastel de arvejas! O.o no se.. pero bueno.. anoche no pude publicar el fic xq me distraje viendo el festival (de la canción.. o de viña del mar.. o algo asi se llama.. alguien lo tendra que conocer no?.. bueno.. los de chile obvio.. pero los otros también.. participan de hartos países.. la mayoria de américa... españa tambien.. como sea..) y no logré escribir nada.. es que iba un humorista muy bueno (en mi opinion) y queria verlo.. bueno... ejem.. me alargué... manden **reviews!**

**HaRu**


	6. Hay una Chica que me Gusta

Hola! je.. en realidad este cap iba corto.. pero llegó DarKdi y me obligó a alargarlo.. es cruel.. pero bueno.. creo que quedó mejor.. je.. deberían agradecerle.. y bueno.. lo siento mucho... pero se me sigue haciendo difícil el romance... ; . ; y mas encima si es el punto de vista de cada uno... prometo que seguiré practicando! Y algun día haré un fic romántico que sea digno de un review con felicitaciones... algun dia.. u.u bueno.. olvidando el pesimismo... espero que les guste este cap! am.. por cierto.. en el capitulo anterior sale algo de "mami" (con acento al revés).. en realidad no sé que pasó... pero bueno.. es mamá.. no lo escribí, mal lo juro! T.T si es que sale "mami" (con acento al revés)de nuevo.. ya saben que no es mi culpa..

**Rebelde sin Causa**

-pues.. te escucho..

-mira.. es que.. yo.. te quiero pedir algo...

Yo no daba más. En mi interior seguía rogando que fuera lo que pensaba, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones por si no fuera así. Matt se veía algo preocupado y nervioso, cosa que no era normal en él. Ni siquiera en el digimundo lo había visto sí. Él siempre se comportaba de forma tranquila y no se expresaba como el resto. Por lo menos no el nerviosismo. Supongo que esa era su forma de ayudarnos a nosotros a estar más tranquilos.

-sabes.. en el campamento en el que fuimos al digimundo... conocí a una chica muy especial.. es decir.. antes la había visto pero no había hablado mucho con ella...y me gustó mucho.. pero me fui a Inglaterra y perdimos contacto.. ahora.. cuando volví a Japón me encontré con ella de nuevo.. y.. tengo que decir que me gusta más que antes.. bueno.. la cosa es que quiero invitarla a salir.. pero no sé como.. es decir.. que le llevo.. o que le digo..

La forma como hablaba. Jamás lo había visto así. El nerviosismo que había mostrado antes se transformó en ternura. Fuera quien fuese esa chica, yo nunca podría competir con ella. Se veía en sus ojos que estaba terriblemente enamorado e hice lo posible porque él no notara mi dolor y decepción, cosa que me costó demasiado.

-pues.. podrías llevarle un ramo de flores.. seguro le gustará.. a todas nos gusta...

No pude evitarlo. Creo que notó que algo de dolor salió de esas palabras. Me miró como intentando adivinar mis pensamientos, y por acto reflejo desvié mi mirada, no estaba dispuesta que descubriera mis sentimientos justo luego de confesarme que le gustaba otra.

-eres mi mejor amiga Sora.. me podrías ayudar en esto? te lo ruego.. no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi.. después de todo este tiempo que estuve tan perdido.. al fin logré expresarme y.. creo.. creo que este es el momento indicado para decírselo..

Casi me echo a llorar. No podía creerlo. El amor de mi vida estaba enamorado de otra, y para peor me pedía a mi ayuda. No sabía que decir, que pensar. Me limité a mirarlo y asentir. Tai una vez me dijo que con que la persona que amaba fuera feliz, aunque sea con otro, él sería feliz. Me lo dijo luego de que Mimi lo rechazara diciéndole que a ella le gustaba Izzy. Creí que era una forma de decir que de a poco lo superaría, pero en ese momento comprendí el sentido de la frase. Le sonreí a Matt. Una sonrisa algo triste y herida. El me agradeció sonriéndome también, pero de forma decidida, no como yo. Seguimos caminando en silencio. Yo solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar. Pero en ese momento no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte. Llegamos a una florería cerca del departamento y comenzamos a elegir flores para un buen ramo. Como yo ayudaba de vez en cuando a mi mamá en hacer arreglos florales, no tardé en formar uno hermoso y perfecto según la opinión de mi amigo.

-muchas gracias Sora.. no sé que haría sin ti..

-no hay por qué.. para eso están los amigos, no?

Esas palabras que salieron de mis labios me hirieron. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Esa era una frase que hace 5 años Matt repetía constantemente al hacerle un favor a cualquiera del grupo. Me sonrió. Él también recordó eso.

-claro.. te debo una muy grande...

-me voy a casa.. conquista a tu chica!

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a llegar lo más rápido posible a mi hogar, sin recordar que la chaqueta que tenía puesta era del rubio.

-espera! Te acompaño!

Suspiré algo triste. Cuando se acabaría mi tortura? Me dijo con una sonrisa que me acompañaría para así poder recuperar su chaqueta sin que yo me enfriara. Le agradecí la atención y subimos al departamento. Me apenaba tenerlo a mi lado pensando en como declarársele a una chica que no era yo.

(Matt)

Los nervios me comían por dentro. Estaba montando un pequeño show todo porque no sabía que hacer y me desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba junto a Sora. En el parque había querido decirle que ella era la chica que me gustaba, pero no me había atrevido y le había pedido inútilmente que me ayudara en la declaración. Fue algo tonto de mi parte. La acompañé a su casa con la excusa de que necesitaba mi chaqueta, pero ni siquiera me daba cuenta del frío del ambiente. Estaba tan alterado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las palabras correctas con que decirlo. Llegamos a la puerta del departamento y yo seguía sin decidirme por qué hacer. Cuando me devolvió la chaqueta con una sonrisa me di cuenta que esa era mi última oportunidad. Mi última oportunidad o tendría que esperar al día siguiente, en donde seguro me comerían los nervios y volvería a estar igual de indeciso y finalmente me pasaría todos los días pensando en lo mismo hasta que alguien más le dijera que la amaba y ella lo aceptara. Sin darme cuenta comencé a mostrarme nervioso y Sora me miró preocupada.

-te sientes bien?

-si.. si claro...

Le respondí casi mecánicamente. Estaba a punto de comerme las uñas y tirarme del edificio.

-quieres pasar?

-ah no.. es que.. yo.. bueno..

-es cierto.. debes estar nervioso por lo de la chica..

-si.. muy nervioso...

Nervioso? A punto de arrancarme la cabeza más exactamente. Me despedí y me di media vuelta casi como robot. Imbécil. No tenía el suficiente valor para decir dos palabras. Inclusive había más de dos palabras de donde podía elegir qué decir. Me gustas, te quiero, te amo. Volví a pensar en como me gustaría ser Tai. Por una hora aunque fuera. Una mísera hora. Caminé unos pocos pasos y me di cuenta de que Sora aun estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando. Di otro paso y no aguanté. Si no lo hacía explotaría. Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la pelirroja. La tomé por la cintura mientras me miraba extrañada y la besé con un aire de desesperación. La besé como había querido hacerlo hace 5 años. Como soñaba cada noche que al día siguiente haría. Como había anhelado durante todos esos años sin ella. Mi corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que latía por la emoción.

(Sora)

No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Esa acción tan repentina de Matt me había dejado paralizada, emocionada, pero paralizada. Después de unos segundos prefería dejarme llevar. Hace mucho que ansiaba un beso de él, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Era tan maravilloso. Era como un sueño. Un sueño hecho realidad luego de mucho sufrimiento. No podía entender la actitud del rubio, pero no me importó. No era momento para pensar en eso. Pasamos un buen rato así, hasta que nos faltó el aire. Respiré profundamente y lo quedé mirando. Los dos estábamos rojos a más no poder.

-Sora.. recuerdas cuando te cité y te dije que me iría a Inglaterra?

Como olvidarlo. Lo primero que pensé cuando acepté juntarnos fue que era el momento indicado para declararme. Fui con Taichi y él me apoyó.

-si..

-yo.. yo quería decirte que me gustabas pero.. pero mi papá me dijo justo antes que nos iríamos a Inglaterra y.. y no pude decírtelo.. lo siento mucho..

-yo también lo siento..

-por qué? Tu no tienes nad...

Lo besé de nuevo. Quería volver a probar esa sensación de flotar en las nubes. Quería volver a revivir ese sueño real. Quería cerciorarme de si lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad. Fue un beso desesperado igual que el anterior, pero de a poco se fue profundizando. Pasé mis manos por la espalda de Matt. Estaba tan feliz de todo lo que pasaba. Volvimos a separarnos.

-Matt.. tu también me gustas.. yo.. también quería decírtelo ese día..

Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Éramos un par de miedosos enamorados. Quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Cada uno sumido en las reflexiones que nos unían en ese momento. La mirada del rubio pasó de mis ojos al ramo de flores que tenía en la mano.

-je.. lo siento.. son para ti..

Me sonrió a modo de disculpa por olvidar ese detalle. Me sonrojé aun más. Volvimos a callar. Se acercó lentamente un poco más a mi. Pasó su mano por mi cara como preguntándose al igual que yo, si todo esto era real. Me miró directamente a los ojos con esa mirada enamorada que vi antes en él cuando hablaba de la chica a quien quería. Mi corazón se aceleró más que antes. Sin poder hacer ni decir nada, me tomó de la cintura y me susurró al oído de forma que me puso más nerviosa aún..

-serías mi novia?

-por supuesto que si!

Como cualquier chica había imaginado ese momento, pero ni aun con toda mi imaginación habría podido sentir la emoción y la felicidad de ese momento. Nos sonreímos y me dio un beso corto en los labios. Quedamos los dos abrazados. Escuché que alguien se acercaba pero no iba a arruinar el momento por averiguar quien era. O quería que eso sucediera. Pero la voz de la persona nos sobresaltó.

-Matt?

Mi novio me soltó al reconocer la voz. Se dio media vuelta inmediatamente y con el corazón en la garganta dijo:

-Mamá...

**Estorbos: **no me maten por dejarlo ahí n.n tengo que dejarlo en algo para que les de ganas de leer el prox cap no? muy importante.. pues.. como supondrán.. en el prox cap leerán el problema de Matt con su mamá.. o quizás no me de la gana y no lo ponga y los deje aun más con la duda.. muahahaha.. ya lo averiguaran... seguramente lo averiguarán pronto asi que... byes!casi lo olvido.. manden **reviews!**

**HaRu**


	7. Visita a Inglaterra

Je.. bueno.. prmero que nada.. lamento la tardanza.. pero.. estuve muy ocupada.. en realidad no tanto.. pero estuve jugando rol con DarKdi (ella es la culpable :P)... leyendo un libro que me obligó ella tb.. (les digo que es su culpa..) y bueno.. viendo tele.. (no.. eso no es su culpa.. u.uU es mía) je... será.. al pirncipio seguro no entienden nada pero ya se van a dar cuenta.. lo sé.. no es muy largo (por eso agrego comentarios tontos) je.. mejor me quedo acá escuchando Negai Kanaeru Kagi n.n mientras uds. leen.. (Negai kanaeru kagi (cantando))

**Rebelde sin Causa**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras los árboles. Un joven rubio caminaba por un parque. En su mirada nohabía el brillo característico de todos los jóvenes. Su mirada azul penetrante mostraba una tristeza profunda y su seriedad era propia de un adulto. El parque por el que caminaba era enorme, pero eso no tenía importancia. Caminaba sin rumbo. Su presencia pasaba desapercibida para todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Otro chico rubio muy parecido a él, pero más pequeño, se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

Matt! cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano!

T.K.? qué.. qué haces aquí en Londres?

vine con mamá a visitarlos n.n

genial.. quieres tomar algo?

ven.. vamos donde mamá.. te estuve buscando.. papá se juntará con nosotros más tarde..

Los hermanos fueron caminando hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Una vez allá se saludaron y siguieron paseando. Compraron unos helados y se sentaron a conversar. Después de un rato se les unió otro hombre.

pap�!

T.K.! qué bueno verte! Has crecido mucho sabes?

no es cierto.. no he crecido nada ; . ;

si has crecido..

pap�! No tienes helado! Vamos a comprarte uno! Hermano, mamá.. se quedan ac�?

si..

con Matt vamos a dar una vuelta..

El rubio mayor miró extrañado a su madre. Se levantaron y se alejaron. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Ninguno sabía que decir. Pronto se sumieron cada uno en sus pensamientos.

"por qué habrá querido dar una vuelta? Jamás me he llevado de lo mejor con ella.. quizás quiera arreglar las cosas.. qué cosas? Nunca hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos ni nada.. no lo sé.. no paso mucho con ella.. ni siquiera la conozco.. y eso que es mi madre.. que mal.. debería decir algo?"

"no sé por qué dije que iríamos a dar una vuelta.. fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.. ojalá que no se le ocurra decir nada porque no tengo ganas de hablar con él.. si supiera que jamás me interesó venir a verlos.. solo vine porque quería que T.K. estuviera feliz.. y no lo podía dejar solo con esos dos irresponsables.. Uno es peor que el otro.. "

te gusta Inglaterra?

llegué hoy..

ah.. debes estar cansada..

un poco..

volvemos con papá y T.K.?

si

Se dieron media vuelta y volvieron al banco en donde hace poco había estado sentados. Ninguno volvía a dirigir la palabra. No querían repetir lo sucedido hace poco. Cayó la noche y fueron a su hogar a dormir. Las relaciones entre T.K. y su padre iban bien, mejor que eso, pero Matt y su mamá seguían sin hablarse, cosa que dejaba a Yamato algo inquieto. Él quería llevarse bien con ella pero no podía. Era como si a ella en realidad no le interesara. Como si no lo quisiera. Pero eso era imposible. Eran madre e hijo después de todo, no? una madre jamás odiaría a su hijo o quizás si? La mirada distante de su padre no le ayudaba mucho. A la mañana siguiente salieron a pasear los 4 juntos nuevamente. Almorzaron y luego el señor Ishida se tuvo que ir. Le ofreció a su hijo menor y ojalá único según él, acompañarlo para verlo trabajar.

mamá.. puedo? Puedo? Por favor!

está bien..

hermano cuida de mam�! –fue la despedida del pequeño.

no necesita que alguien la cuide..

qué dijiste?

nada.. qué hacemos?

cualquier cosa mientras no sea juntos.. iré a ese centro comercial que se ve allá.. has lo que quieras...

La madre se paró dejando solo a su hijo. La mujer se fue al centro comercial. Mientras, el chico se quedó ahí sentado sin saber qué pensar. En realidad ella lo odiaría? También se paró y se fue. Se pasó un buen rato paseando y reflexionando. Fue a los lugares a los que solía frecuentar con sus "amigos". Se quedó estático cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era su madre que le alegaba que le ayudara con lo que había comprado. Sin decir nada ella le puso todos los paquetes encima y comenzó a caminar. Dolido o no, el joven la siguió. Llegaron a su casa y dejó todos los paquetes. Su hermano y su papá volvería tarde.

quieres algo, mam�?

si.. que me dejes en paz...

me odias cierto?

no creía que te alcanzaran las neuronas para darte cuenta...

por qué?

primero que nada.. porque jamás te quise.. jamás quise tener un hijo a esa edad.. y luego arruinaste mi matrimonio.. que esperabas? Sabía que tu ibas a ser un problema..

arruiné tu matrimonio? Cuando pasó eso? Yo jamás hice nada que pudiera...!

como si te acordaras de lo que sucedía..

por supuesto que me acuerdo! Ustedes jamás peleaban en frente de T.K. pero en frente mío si!

pues porque era tu culpa!

si? Porque era su culpa se les ocurría ponerse a gritar delante de un niño de 5 años!

no exageres

no exagero! Es la verdad! Takeru jamás supo nada! Pero yo lo supe todo! Y créeme que yo recuerdo sus peleas! La última pelea que tuvieron fue cuando tenían que decidir quien se quedaría con quién! Terminaron peleando porque los dos querían a T.K. y ninguno me quería a mi! Y ni siquiera se preocuparon de que yo no me enterara de lo que decían! Al contrario! Yo tenía que escuchar todo y hacer lo posible porque mi hermano no se despertara!

pues tu lo has dicho! Jamás nos importó que tu escucharas todo porque a ninguno de los dos le importas!

esa es tu respuesta? Maldita sea! Porque no hiciste un aborto o algo así! Te habrías ahorrado tu tiempo y ahora estarías felizmente casada, tendrías a T.K., un hijo perfecto y no estarías acá en Inglaterra escuchando como tu hijo mayor te grita y tu respondiéndole que no lo quieres!

deja de gritar de inmediato.. ya van a venir los vecinos a preguntar que pasa..

no te preocupes por eso.. están acostumbrados a escuchar mis gritos..

como esperas que quiera a un hijo drogadicto?

qué..? cómo...?

ah si que lo sé.. tu padre me lo contó todo... también me dijo que no tienes ningún amigo a causa de eso...

maldición, que no soy drogadicto! Y no digas eso porque tu misma acabas de decir que jamás me has querido!

pues no hay nada que discutir..

por supuesto! vamos a dejar todo esto así! Y que T.K. no se entere que me odias porque se puede enojar contigo! Además para qué compartir mi felicidad con el resto, no? jamás he sido más feliz!

no me interesa lo feliz que seas..

cómo esperas que esté feliz con todo lo que me has dicho?

ya te dije que no me interesa...

lo sé..

La mirada de desesperación del rubio cambió de forma radical. Se volvió fría y distante, igual que la de la mujer. Cada uno se fue por su lado. El joven salió del departamento una vez más rumbo a donde llegara.

**Estorbos: **no me aleguen.. se que es cruel.. y que está pésimo.. pero.. pero.. ; . ; prometo que el prox cap estará mejor.. es que.. no sabía como poner y nada que poner y.. y.. (estoy a punto de colapsar por si no se nota n.nU) y.. y... y... y... y me distraigo con la música T.T je.. es culpa de DarKdi por hacerme un CD tan bueno con las canciones de los personajes de Digimon A. y 02.. y pa peor imprimirme las letras.. bueno.. no va al caso.. hablando de DarKdi.. les recomiendo que lean "El Poder de una Fanática" escrito por ella.. n.n es muy buena y tiene Sorato! (lo más importante) je.. así le dan ánimos pa subir el prox cap porque es igual (y quizas más) de floja que yo.. bueno.. **reviews!** (y no bombas en forma de protesta por el cap tan corto porque si muero no voy a poder terminar el fic)

HaRu 


	8. No te Odio

Hola! espero que les guste este cap y si no les gusta no importa porque no quiero hacer na mas.. bueno.. jeje.. no me aleguen porque mi prox fic de digimon sera un Taiora n.n raro no? bueno.. mas bien un Taiorato.. pero básicamente Taiora.. se que hay gente que les gustan las dos parejas.. y a mi no.. solo el Sorato... pero igual hago Taiora's... ejem.. bueno.. mejor lean..

**Rebelde sin Causa**

(Matt)

No sabía qué decir. Desde aquella vez que no la veía ni quería hacerlo. Estaba asustado y ella solo me miraba fríamente. Noté que Sora me miraba también pero extrañada. Mi madre no tardó en irse, pero yo me quedé ahí estático. Mi novia me miró decidida y me dijo:

así que no nos contaste todo..

La miré suplicando que no me hiciera decirle todo. Me comprendió. Ella siempre me comprende. Me sonrió y me dijo que me fuera. Quizás la podrías alcanzar. Nos despedimos con un beso apurado y salí corriendo. Una vez ya en la calle, la divisé a lo lejos, pero no me atreví a acercarme. Otra vez yo y mis miedos. Después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía que decirle. No podía ni siquiera mirarla a la cara sin dirigirle una mirada fría. La seguí durante un buen rato. T.K. me había contado que hace un tiempo se habían mudado a esa ciudad. Comencé a dudar. Qué haría cuando ella llegara a su casa? No podía pasar todo el día siguiéndola y menos espiarla. Quería hablarle pero a la vez no. Me daba miedo pensar en que volviera a decirme que me odiaba y que jamás me ha querido. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo. No de nuevo. La seguí otro tramo más. Quizás sospecharía que la estaba siguiendo porque se fue por un camino algo oscuro. Desde atrás, por la forma en que se movía, la noté algo nerviosa. Ese no era uno de los mejores barrios que digamos, pero no entendía nada. Caminamos un rato más y yo pensaba en como sería hacer eso mismo, pero juntos. Pensaba en como sería tomarnos una foto familiar en ese momento. Pero era algo imposible. Todos estábamos dispersados y ninguno quería mucho con el otro. Menos T.K. T.K. es la mejor persona que salió de esta desastrosa familia. Es el único que puede llegar a ser feliz realmente. Seguramente el único que ha logrado vivir sin secretos de nosotros cuatro. Por estar sumido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que a mi mamá la habían rodeado un par de hombres. Su grito me sobresaltó. La estaban asaltando. Los dos hombres eran altos y corpulentos. Uno la había agarrado por detrás y el otro le estaba tratando de quitar la cartera (bolso, lo que sea). Me enojé. No iba a permitir que le robaran a mi mamá y menos en mi presencia. Corrí hacia ellos y le pegué en la cabeza al que tenía a mi madre. Medio aturdido soltó a mi mam�, se dio vuelta y me miró. Le volví a pegar y esta vez de lleno en la cara. No estaba en mi mejor forma, los deportes no son lo mío, pero parece que aun así le dolió. Mi madre había caído al piso y los dos se fueron en mi contra.

jaja.. así que el rubio se las quiere dar de superhéroe, no? –rió uno.

vamos a demostrarle lo que es vivir en las calles... –dijo el otro.

Muerto de miedo por dentro y desafiante por fuera vi como mi mamá miraba asustada a uno de los hombres que había sacado una navaja. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor. Diría más estupidez que valor. Me tiré encima del más alto y que tenía la navaja y comencé a pegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Me acordé de cómo peleaba con Tai cuando chico, y mayormente en el digimundo. Eso no se comparaba con esto. El otro hombre se me acercó por detrás y le pegué una patada con desesperación. En ese momento, el hombre al que le había estado pegando me enterró la navaja en el abdomen.

ahhhhhhhh!

Por unos segundos pude ver como mi mamá se intentaba acercar pero el otro hombre la volvió a tirar al suelo. De rabia volví a pegarle hasta dejarlo medio aturdido. Escuché como alguien se acercaba a nosotros y luego unos gritos de dolor. No les di importancia. Seguí pegando. Ya una vez satisfecho de todos los golpes que le había dado, me di media vuelta y caí en cuenta de que un chico menor que yo estaba peleando con el otro imbécil. No sabría decir si le iba bien o mal, porque a veces gritaba de dolor y a veces de felicidad. Después de un rato de forcejeo, el ladrón cayó al suelo aturdido. Sonrió triunfal y se me acercó. Lo miré de forma fría. No lo conocía y me había ayudado. Me preguntaba por qué. Me tendió la mano sonriendo. Se le veía muy feliz por haber vencido a un hombre mayor que él. De alguna forma me recordaba a Tai. Esos googles.. eran los que Tai ocupaba en nuestras aventuras en el digimundo. Eso me dejó bastante confundido.

Motomiya Daisuke

Recordé que tenía la mano extendida y correspondí el saludo.

Ishida Yamato

Ishida Yamato? Por qué me suena.. oye.. oye.. tu no eres hermano de J.T o T.K.?

T.K.? conoces a mi hermano? De dónde...?

compañeros de aventuras..

Volvió a sonreír ante mi cara de no entender.

je.. al fin no soy yo el que no entiende nada... n.n

Daisuke.. ah! si! T.K. me habló de ti! Tu eres uno de los nuevos elegidos!

Cuando dije eso recordé que mi mamá estaba parada al lado mío mirándonos sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decíamos.

elegidos? Han vuelto a ir al Digimundo o lo que sea?

ah... –Motomiya miró hacia todos lados nervioso y luego se fue- adiós!

Miré a mi mamá sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho. Me dolía el echo de que me odiara, pero no tenía remedio. Decidí olvidar eso por un momento y concentrarme en el presente. No podía vivir para siempre en el pasado, por más que me costara olvidar todo lo que había vivido.

estás bien?

si hijo.. pero.. tu no estás bien.. ven a casa...

no.. no te preocupes..

como que no? estás herido!

si bueno.. em.. yo puedo solo..

anda.. te llevaré al hospital..

no! no es necesario!

entonces a mi casa.. yo te voy a ayudar..

te digo que puedo solo..

no estarías así de no ser por mi.. déjame ayudarte...

La miré preocupado. Aunque ella dijera que no tenía nada igual estaba algo herida. No quería volver a pelear con ella, por eso no quería ir, pero a la vez me gustaba que se preocupara por mi. Quizás solo fuera cargo de conciencia, pero algo era algo. Y eso era suficiente para mi.

(Natsuko (�?) (Mamá de Matt y T.K.))

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Me había defendido de esos ladrones. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como se desangraba. Lo tomé del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastré hacia mi casa. Era igual de terco que su padre.. y yo. Supongo que no se puede esperar más con los padres que tiene. Estaba preocupada aun por la razón que había tenido para defenderme. Desde esa vez en Inglaterra que él no quería nada conmigo, y con mucha razón, entonces.. por qué arriesgó su vida por mi? Llegamos al departamento y lo obligué a sentarse en un sillón mientras buscaba el maletín de primeros auxilios. Cuando volví lo encontré sentado mirando al vacío. Su cara me asustó un poco. Se veía tan serio y maduro. Quien hubiera pensado que tenía solo 17 años. Siempre supe que Yamato había madurado a la fuerza por todo lo que pasó, pero aun así me asombré con su forma de actuar. Vendé lo mejor que pude su herida y le preparé un té. En ningún momento hablamos. Solo pude mirar sus ojos profundos marcados por el dolor. Solo pude pensar en lo diferente que era de T.K. nunca me había dado cuenta antes, pero la mayor diferencia entre Matt y T.K., es que Takeru siempre expresa sus sentimientos, si está triste llora, si está feliz sonríe, si le duele algo se queja, pero Matt no. Pasó un buen rato con una cara increíblemente seria. Neutral. Como si no sintiera nada. En ningún segundo se quejó de que le dolía, y ni siquiera sonrió agradeciendo el haberlo curado. Algo en él me pone nerviosa. Siempre me ha puesto nerviosa. Es mi hijo, pero jamás he podido mirarlo igual que a Takeru. Los ojos de T.K. expresan inocencia y esperanza, pero en los de él solo puedo ver sufrimiento y soledad. Lo volví a mirar preocupada. Creo que al igual que yo, aunque no lo demostrara, él estaba nervioso. Me tragué mi nerviosismo como suponía que hacía él y le pregunté:

por qué me ayudaste?

a pesar de todo eres mi mamá y no podía dejar que te hicieran nada...

En sus palabras noté algo de cariño. No soy experta en relaciones humanas, pero puedo adivinar bastante bien los sentimientos de mis hijos.

gracias... –le sonreí. Me sentía tan tonta sonriéndole a una persona que hace unos años había despreciado y le había dicho que lo odiaba.

Observé algo dolida como desvió su mirada. Según su hermano, es un gesto muy común en él.

será mejor que me vaya...

no! espera! Quédate un poco más!

para qué?

pues.. podemos cenar juntos.. ya es algo tarde...

Levantó una ceja en señal de "en serio?". Eso me recordó a su padre. Han vivido muchos años juntos, es normal que se les peguen las muecas, supongo. Se lo pareció pensar un poco y luego aceptó. Para mis adentros sonreí. Ni yo misma me podía entender. Que mi hijo "perdido", al que supuestamente odiaba, se quedara a cenar conmigo me ponía feliz. Quizás no lo odiaba tanto como yo creía. Quizás le dije que lo odiaba porque me ponía nerviosa el estar con él y eso me molesta. Quién sabe lo que estaba pensando cuando le dije esas atrocidades. Preparé la cena con su ayuda. Nuevamente se había quedado callado, sumido en sus reflexiones. Servimos todo y nos sentamos a cenar. Lo vi que se había quedado mirando la comida con cara de tristeza. No había probado un bocado, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa:

la comida está mala?

no.. no.. no es eso.. es solo que.. que.. que me siento raro...

por qué?

porque.. bueno.. seguro que te incomodo mucho.. sé que no soy tu invitado preferido pero..

mira Matt.. lo que pasó allá en Inglaterra.. quiero que lo olvides...

Me miró sin entenderme.

sé que te debe doler mucho.. y a mi también me duele.. lo siento.. no debí decirte esas cosas.. quiero que sepas que eso no es verd...

yo ya me lo suponía sabes.. pero.. como sea...

no Matt.. no es verdad.. yo no te odio... y si me importas... lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir.. es solo que.. quien sabe.. me pones nerviosa.. cuando estoy contigo es como estar con un desconocido.. cuando pienso que eres mi hijo y que en realidad no sé nada de ti.. me duele.. pero.. pero tu siempre me miras resentido y me da rabia.. me da rabia lo mala que he sido contigo.. y.. y.. siempre termino confundida diciéndote cosas que en realidad no son.. siempre me refugio en la excusa de que Takeru es mejor hijo y que no hay nadie como él.. es cierto.. no hay nadie como él.. nadie es igual a nadie.. y tu.. jamás quise prestarte atención porque no quería aceptar que tu sufrías.. no quería aceptar que mi hijo mayor sufría por las estupideces de su padre y mías.. no quería ver como tu hacías todo lo posible para que tu hermano no se enterara de nuestras peleas... no quería eso.. tenía miedo de aceptar la verdad... tenía miedo de ver como habías aprendido a mentir solo para que Takeru no se preocupara ni sufriera...

(Matt)

Me quedé paralizado al ver como mi mamá comenzaba a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. En realidad, jamás había pensado en todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Me paré y la abracé. Sin darme cuenta yo estaba llorando también. Mi mamá correspondió el abrazo y con la voz quebrada me dijo:

lo siento hijo...

Suspiré algo aliviado. Todo eso era reconfortante. Mamá volvió a sollozar.

no llores más.. por favor.. va a llegar T.K. y no quiero estar explicándole todo lo que pasó...

Vuelvo odiar mi orgullo. En el fondo lo único que quiero decirle es que la perdono, y que empecemos nuestra relación de nuevo, pero lo que me sale es eso. Aun no me acostumbro a expresarme. Ella se me afirma de mi algo más fuerte. Con eso doy por entendido mi mensaje. Sonreí y la abracé más fuerte también. De a poco se calmó. Cuando ya estuvo mejor, nos separamos. Me miró con los ojos rojos pero felices. Le sonreí y ella a mi. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y nos reímos. Yo había dejado mi silla de cabeza en el piso y la comida aun estaba ahí. Recalentamos la comida y comimos felices. Estuvimos conversando un buen rato. T.K. llamó para visar que se quedaría en casa de Kari.

Matt.. por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche entonces? Puedes ocupar la pieza de T.K...

bueno..

Nos sentamos a seguir conversando un rato. De pronto se quedó callada. Se le veía algo nostálgica.

pasa algo?

bueno.. hace un tiempo estuve hablando con tu padre...

oh..

Mi semblante cambió rápidamente. Supongo que lo notó porque siguió hablando.

estaba muy deprimido..

habrá sido que no tenía más trabajo que hacer...?

no Matt.. se sentía culpable por lo mal que te había tratado.. me dijo que en realidad él te creía.. que todo el asunto de las drogas lo había molestado mucho y que por eso no te había escuchado.. pero en realidad él no piensa que eres drogadicto ni nada..

pues si fuera así bien me lo podría haber dicho...

también estaba preocupado porque vivieras aquí en Japón solo..

ya soy bastante mayorcito y no necesito que me cuiden...

lo sé.. siempre has sido independiente.. pero él realmente si te quiere hijo..

ja.. no se nota mucho que digamos..

dale una oportunidad..

La miré como diciendo "a ese imbécil?"

por favor...

Me sonrojé. Miré para otro lado como cuando un niño chico se niega a comer verduras y dije:

lo pensaré

Me abrazó y le sonreí. Ese había sido un excelente día.

* * *

Estábamos en el aeropuerto. Me dolía mucho tener que volver a Inglaterra y Sora no dejaba de llorar. Tai me mirada enojado, igual que el resto del grupo, y mi mamá con T.K. estaban abrazados los dos con la misma sonrisa triste. En ese tiempo había conocido a los nuevos elegidos y pude darle mejor las gracias a ese chico Motomiya. Mi vuelo salía en unos pocos minutos. Llamaron a los pasajeros para que se subieran al avión. Suspiré cansado y me abracé a Sora que ya estaba un poco más calmada.

no quiero irme..

pues no te vayas baka... –me respondió Taichi de mala gana.

pero tengo que irme.. ; . ;

te quedas quieras o no.. yo no me suelto.. –agregó Sora afirmándome aun más.

La miré sonriendo y la besé. Iba a extrañar mucho sus besos.

el próximo año vuelvo.. lo prometo.. pienso estudiar aquí en Japón..

no que querías estudiar en Estados Unidos-preguntó mi hermano.

bueno si.. pero me iré después.. cuando me puede llevar a Sora conmigo n.n

Mi novia me sonrió. En realidad jamás habíamos hablado sobre eso, pero creo que le agradó la idea. Me despedí de todos (no me quería soltar de Sora ni ella de mi) y entré por la puerta hacia el avión. Esta vez estaba seguro de que volvería. Y estaba seguro de que lo haría pronto, porque lo más importante de mi vida estaba allí, en Japón.

**Estorbos: **jajajaja.. Matt el defensor de los inocentes XD bueno... espero que les haya gustado el final... si... final... estoy harta de que me manden reviews diciendo que esperan la continuación cuando no hay continuación ; . ; me siento mal.. y pienso que el fic no está bien.. y.. y.. y... ejem... ok.. me iré a ver una película.. muahahaha.. en cambio ustedes están acá.. leyendo las estupideces que pongo.. em.. ok.. espero que se hayan dado cuenta que está más largo.. esta vez si.. hoy en la ducha estaba con mi dilema: "la asaltan? No.. no.. eso no... otra cosa.. no! pero si la asaltan Matt la puede ayudar... pero no.. y si le entierran algo a Matt? si! Así su mamá se compadecería y podrían hablar.. pero.. pero.. si.. eso.." lo sé.. estoy loca.. pero bueno.. **reviews!**

HaRu 


End file.
